Where We Left It: Welcome To the SGC
by Earthling
Summary: A Crash Course in the SGC


Lt. Simmons led Sgt. Taller out of the elevator and through the cement corridors to the research lab where he was expected.  
"Of course, everything that goes on here is a little.......out of this world" Lt. Simmons was telling him, "But there are a few people here that you'll need to know about" He swiped his card and a door lifted for them to pass through. The young Sgt. Taller furrowed his brow. He'd trained a little at the SGC, but of course, most things were kept from those training there, for security reasons. So there could be something, or someone, dangerous that he would need to know about.  
"You know about SG-1, naturally" Simmons said, leading him down one more corridor towards a door that said "Research". Taller nodded. Everyone who worked at the SGC, heck anyone who knew about the whole "Space Program" knew about SG-1. The famous exploits of Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter-O'Neill, the Jaffa Teal'c and Dr. Daniel Jackson were the stuff of legends. Or, at least they would be if they weren't classified. And there were rumors, outside the SGC rumors only, about other people at the SGC that were even more.......amazing.  
"I don't think so Daniel!"  
"Sam, there is no other explanation!"  
"I just don't think that's right! I mean........if it were that easy don't you think the Goa'uld would've figured it out by now?" The two were shouting, although neither Simmons nor Taller expected they realized it. They opened the door to see Major Carter-O'Neill and Dr. Jackson studying something on the table. Mj Carter-O'Neill was a tall woman with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Dr. Jackson was about the same height, maybe a bit taller, with shaggy brown hair and glasses. They were both sitting on stools, Carter-O'Neill talking with her hands and Jackson shaking his head and rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
"Uh, who was the enlightened one here?" Jackson asked.  
"You don't even remember it!" Carter-O'Neill objected.  
"Um, Major? Doctor?" Simmons interrupted. They both startled and twisted on their stools.  
"This is Sgt. Taller" Simmons told them, "He's new"  
"Oh, hello" Jackson said, rising and holding out his hand.  
"I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson" Taller shook his hand, not quite believing he was shaking the hand of a legend. A man who had died and come back to life.  
It didn't last long.  
"OH! Daniel, what about the exponent?" Carter-O'Neill suddenly exclaimed. Jackson twirled around on his heels.  
"Yes! Yes!" he replied loudly and they both bent over the counter once again.  
"Uh?" Taller wasn't sure what to say. Before he could say anything more than a single syllable, however, two pre-teens pushed past him to race around the table the two adults were huddled around. Neither of them seemed to notice them.  
"Okay, now multiply the exponent by ten and...." Then things started flying through the air. Glass bottles and books and keyboards. The two children, a girl and a boy, blonde and brown, still chased each other around the desk, screaming and yelling and laughing too. Taller stared in amazement while beside him Simmons shook his head. But still, neither Carter-O'Neill nor Jackson noticed anything until a yell went through all of their heads. Taller's eyes widened in amazement because he didn't hear the shout with his ears. He heard it in his mind. But it wasn't just the "hey!" he heard, it was the startlement and the fright that he heard too. It was then Taller realized that she was telepathic. And the boy was telekinetic. He was the one moving all the clutter around, and now, his sister too.  
"Richard! Richard put Amanda down, damn it, Daniel and I are trying to work!" Carter-O'Neill suddenly shouted, looking up from their work.  
"Uh, Richard, can I have that calculator?" Jackson asked, holding out a hand while the calculator floated through the air to him.  
Uncle Danny! Make him put me down! The girl's voice pleaded, but not with a terrible fright.  
"Amanda, you have to learn to control your thoughts!" Carter-O'Neill told her with a sigh.  
Tell him to put me down! the girl cried again, this time a little more piteously.  
"Whoa!" a man's voice said from behind them. Taller and Simmons turned slightly to see a salt and pepper haired man standing in the doorway. He was tall and had the air of a man of power and wisdom, but also of a light heart. He was watching the scene with a smile in his eyes.  
"Ricky! Put your sister down before I get your sister down here!" he ordered. Richard immediately obeyed.  
"And be careful with your mom's whatchyamacallits and thingymabobs" he added. All that had been floating through the air carefully landed back onto tables and desks. Taller had a confused look on his face.  
"It's alright Jack" Carter-O'Neill waved a hand in the air. Taller was yet again surprised. The man now standing to his left was Colonel Jack O'Neill, and these two......talented......kids were his! But it wasn't over yet.  
"Cass will you just let me look at it?" A woman's voice cried from behind them.  
"It's fine Fraise!" another woman replied. Colonel O'Neill turned.  
"Cassi?" he called. The young woman in the hall stopped and rolled her eyes, then joined the rest of them in the research room.  
"Oh my god, what happened to you?" Carter-O'Neill immediately leapt from her stool. The young woman, who looked remarkably like both O'Neill's, though her hair was caramel and her eyes were muddy blue, sighed. She was holding her right side with a bloody hand while wiping dirt and stones from her face with the other.  
"Ah, Tik and I were practicing" she said as if she were in no pain at all.  
"Teal'c did this to you?" O'Neill repeated.  
"He didn't mean to, Dad!" the girl told him heatedly. Dad? Taller couldn't take it all in. She was in her late twenties probably, a good deal older than the twelve year olds who had moments before started the havoc in the research room.  
"I am sorry O'Neill" a steely voice added. Taller found himself looking up at a very tall black man, who was also very broad and had a golden insignia on his forehead.  
"Sorry? Sorry! Look what you did to her!" O'Neill shouted, waving at his injured daughter.  
Will you all just leave me alone! It doesn't hurt! Her voice reverberated in their heads as a chair slid across the floor. She was telepathic and telekinetic too! Did that mean that her parents were? It would certainly explain a few things, but not even a rumor as to the such had ever been circulated.  
"I don't care if it hurts, let your Aunt look at it!" Carter-O'Neill ordered sternly while her (apparently) eldest daughter took a seat in the chair she had procured for herself. She looked up at her father but he just quirked a brow.  
"Listen to your mother" he told her. She sighed and removed her hand while the small red headed woman, obviously Dr. Janet Fraiser-Jackson, inspected her injuries.  
"Hey, who's having the party?" a new voice asked from the doorway. Everybody turned fractionally, Taller to see who it was, the rest just out of surprise.  
  
"Grandpa!" The twins shouted and dove through the crowd to yank on the bald man's hands.  
"Grandpa, Grandpa, wait till you see what Cass taught us to do!" Richard exclaimed excitedly. This man must be Jacob Carter, who was also the Tok'ra Salmek, Major Carter-O'Neill's father.  
"Hey, kiddo!" Jacob nodded at Cass who was still enduring Dr. Fraiser's inspection, "What happened to you?"  
"Him!" O'Neill now turned on the Jaffa who must be Teal'c.  
"Cassi requested we duel" he said simply, as if this was explanation enough.  
"What were you using? Zat guns?" O'Neill cried.  
"Yes" Teal'c replied, looking down at his friend.  
"Cassi, are you okay?" a smaller voice asked. It was Amanda. She detached herself from her grandfather.  
"Oh, Manny, shut it out" Cass ordered her, then gave her a sterner look, "Well, do it! No, instinctively! Come on!" Suddenly the younger girl crouched away, as if backing away from the threat of a punch.  
"You're going to have to learn to do it consciously!" her older sister told her calmly.  
"What's going on in here?" Someone new showed up in the now very crowded research room. Simmons and Taller had been pushed to the back of the group, but Taller could still see it was a middle aged man who had approached, wearing an SGC uniform and carrying what looked to be Cassi O'Neill's offspring, four or five years old.  
"Katari heard something" he added, setting the child on the floor. She immediately ran to her mother, who put a hand in her curls.  
"It's nothing, Greg" she said.  
"You are injured" the man's voice changed with the glowing of his eyes. Taller tensed up in the few seconds before he realized the man must be Tok'ra, and not Goa'uld.  
"Don't you go pestering me, Makara!" Cass warned, moving an arm so Dr. Fraiser-Jackson could get a better look, "Just take our daughter back to the play room! And you two, go with them!"  
"Hey!" O'Neill objected, "Those are my kids!" Cass gave him a look.  
"Amanda, Richard, go with your brother in law" he told them and nodded at the Tok'ra. Brother in law? That would make him their sister's husband...........  
"I have to take you to the infirmary. You cracked a couple of ribs" Fraiser-Jackson announced, straightening up.  
"Teal'c" O'Neill gestured to his injured daughter and the Jaffa bent and picked her up. The entire group poured into the hall, each saying something different so that nobody could hear or understand what anybody else was saying.  
"We don't want to go to the play room!"  
"Will you put me down, I can walk on my own!"  
"Can't believe you cracked her ribs!"  
"If we just double the expectancy, Daniel........"  
"Right Sam, Janet did you get a call from OUR Cassi?"  
"Katari, put that book back in the gate room!" Taller exhaled as their voices faded away down the halls. Simmons clapped him on the back.  
"Well. Welcome to the SGC" he said, and left him to absorb what he could. 


End file.
